The king's surprise- (Thranduil x reader)
by Theredredrose
Summary: You wondered around the secret gardens of the castle. You were called in by the king himself who is wanting to give you a surprise.


Entering into the gardens you looked around wondering why the king wanted you here. It was a part of the palace you have never seen before nor anyone else for that matter. It was incredible to see all this plantation striving in the caves of the palace. Full of tall trees and flowers you have never seen before. As you kept walking you walked passed a statue of a young maiden elf. You stare at it curiously getting closer to it. You sighed and kept on walking but in your mind you kept on thinking who it might be. You widen your eyes and gasped at the beauty and wander deeper into the garden until you saw a small bench to sit down upon. As you sat you noticed there was a patch of flowers in front of you. From where you're sitting you could smell the lavender, daisies, and such in the distance.

You got up and picked some flowers believing it is ok since the king has become very fond of you so a few flowers wouldn't hurt. You started to braid them together. As you were braiding the crown you waited for your royal highness to appear. You were all alone in the garden the only source of light was the light blue lanterns hanging on to the staffs that created the path from once you came. You were startled by footsteps you heard from the distance you looked up and saw Thranduil.

You look deep into the blue eyes of the king as the light of the lanterns were glossing the view of him making it feel like you were in a dream. You gently smiled "hello, my lord" as you look down continuing to braid the crown of delicate flowers you picked in his garden. He smiled looking down at you "My lady," he sits down next to you. "and why have you invited me here?" you asked as you added more flowers to the crown. ''It will be a surprise darling you just have to wait in the mean time' you nodded thinking what would be the surprise and continued braiding.

"Are those the flowers you picked?" he asked. You nodded looking up "yes, i loved the way they smelled and I just had to pick them." "It seems you are making a crown" You nodded smiling as you were almost done. "Yes and it is.. for you" you smiled holding it up to him. "Sorry if it is a bit small." He smiled leaned towards you as you gently took off his crown and placed it next to him placing the crown of flowers on him.

He looked up on his head seeing the flowers and kissed you on the forehead. "thank you my love. Now i would like to make you a crown." You blushed and tilted your head smiling. "well what kind of flowers do you want me to pick?" He looked past you and you saw what flowers he wanted you to pick .You got up and turned to him once more before picking off the white flowers off the pushes you turn back to see a small soft blue white light floating on top of the flower you turn back on Thranduil who smiled gesturing you to touch it.

You picked it up and smiled widely. It was so light in you hands and the bright white light was hypnotizing yet it slipped off your hands and it faded towards the ground you sighed looking down then stared at Thranduil as he smiled at you and gestured his eyes up making you look up and there were billion of these lights that looked like small stars floating down like snow. Thranduil smiled as he saw you holding out your hands to catch one of the lights. He got up and with his hands collected quite a few heading towards you. you bump into him and look up at him he has created a crown for you made out of these small lights.

He placed it on your head which felt light as air. he lifted your chin up towards him and said"A star shined upon me the hour of our first meeting. That starlight was you" you blushed a bit as he leaned down gently towards your frail body kissing you gently on the lips you looked at him and closed your eyes slowly. Your heart was beating so fast but your breathing was a slow past. you let your head rest on his hand you felt at peace you looked up at him once more the lights still falling around you. He looked directly into your sparkling eyes full of love and life. You smiled and let yourself fall into the flowers that cushion your fall. Stars got tangled in your hair that night as you admired the gift Thranduil gave you.


End file.
